Emma and Hook in Neverland
by Sarcasticbynature
Summary: I do not have rights to any of these characters. Emma dn Hook are in Neverland for Henry - and they just kissed in the forest.


So that happened, she thought. Emma made her back to where her parents were lighting the campfire. Emma had just kissed Hook – curiosity really. The electricity that passed between them was totally unexpected. On the very touch of his lips on hers she felt a stirring inside her. Extremely warm as well as exciting. The feelings were both familiar, but she had never felt them in quite this combination before. She began to pull away - and instantly Hook pushed toward her and made up the difference. He invited her in with his tongue and gently held her head with his right hand. Emma pulled back sharply – his touch was too….gentle…too , caressing. She could feel real, honest meaning behind it and it scared her. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes after she broke the kiss. When their eyes met – Emma quickly looked away. She wasn't ready to see that much tenderness in his eyes for her. Flustered, she backed away and turned to leave camp. "We can't go back together," she called over her shoulder, "give me five minutes and then follow me." Emma's mind was racing as she pushed through the flora.

Hook stood there, exhilarated and confused. Emma intrigued him, he could admit that. The intensity of the electricity between them had been wholly unexpected. He knew he liked her – and that she was worthier than most. But this was so …. Complete. So much more than the lust or affection he usually felt. Hook was thrown.

He waited 4 minutes then made his way to camp. He and Emma avoided eye contact and the night continued.

The four of them sat around the campfire, strategizing and sharing stories until the fire started to die. Charming rose tossed the contents of his cup off into the woods. He squeezed Snow's shoulder and nodded toward the tent. She giggled quietly and said her goodnights. Emma and Hook, surprised by the sudden departure, cut off their argument about the loyalty of animals and looked blankly at Snow. Snow smiled as she turned away and they both mumbled a perfunctory goodnight.

Charming escorted Snow to their tent and they settled in. Emma deserved to be happy. Killian was showing himself to be a very honorable guy. They both knew that Hook would protect her. They settled in and blew out the lantern and tried not to listen to the campfire talk.

Hook and Emma were all of a sudden at a loss for conversation. They looked at the fire and searched for a conversation starter.

"So…are we going to talk about that kiss, or no? Hook said continuing to stare at the flames. Emma tied to sound breezy, "it was nothing – just a curiosity." Her voice faltered a tiny bit on the last note, betraying her discomfort. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and she transferred her gaze to her mug of coffee.

Hook expected the answer, but not the breaking of her voice. He stood up and moved to take a piece of wood off the pile and add it to the fire. He turned and stood over Emma. He offered her his flask. She hesitated and then took it from him. Their fingers brushed as the flask passed to her. Then he sat down on the log close to Emma. He made no movement toward her but sat and poked the fire with a stick. Silence reigned until Emma broke the silence.

"You surprise me," she said quietly.

Killian hesitated and then took the flask back and took a swig. "Thanks, Luv. I try." He finished with a dashing smile. She smiled in spite of her attempt not to. Hook passed the flask back to her. When she tried to take the offered flask he held on to it until she met his eyes. The look that she saw in his eyes, made her blush. A deep, hesitant yet passionate desire emanated from Hook. Aware he had given himself away, he searched her eyes desperately to see what she felt. First he saw surprise, then understanding and finally…want. He held his breath and leaned in to kiss her. Slowly approaching her lips, she inched closer to signify her intention. Hook brought his hand up and pulled her face to his. The electricity raced between them. They began grabbing at each other with more desperation, pulling their bodies closer and closer. Emma pushed his coat off of his shoulders and he shrugged it the rest of the way off. Emma's tank top came off next. Hook pulled her roughly in against his skin. The contact made her moan. She leaned sideways off the log and pulled him with her. They rolled on the ground making out and holding the other's head affectionately. Hook held her face with his right hand and kept her head off the ground with his left.

"Wait, wait," she managed between rough kisses. Hook broke the kiss and waited for her objection. "My parents are right there! Wow I am way too old to have just said that!." She laughed at herself. Hook smiled and tried to calm himself down. If she was ending this then he wanted it to seem less intense than it was. He bent his head into her neck and exhaled, half laughing at her joke.

Emma knew what he was doing. She didn't want this to end yet. So she turned her head and nibbled his ear. She heard him catch his breath in surprise. "Now Swan," he began, "if you are asking me to calm down…that is NOT helping." He turned and sucked her neck in a slow and sensual kiss. She moaned and her hips involuntarily raised up to him. He pulled back and looked at her with an eyebrow raised, he didn't need to say anything. She lowered her hips as the color rushed up to her cheeks. Hook smiled and leaned into her ear, "…if we just keep quiet…" he said, lowering his hips to hers and nibbling her ear lobe.

Emma agreed by pulling his head up and kissing him deeply. She moved her tongue along his lips and she felt his muscles melt onto her. They kissed and rolled so Emma was on top. She straddled him and sat up to unbutton his shirt. He smiled and watched her. Stroking her thighs, she felt amazing. Emma unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out of his pants. She wrapped her arms around his back and pressed her skin to his. He moaned on an exhale and rolled her over again. He sat up and pulled the shirt the rest of the way off.

Emma watched his muscles ripple and work as he pulled the sleeve off over his hook; deftly moving so that the shirt wouldn't rip. He tossed the shirt and smiled down at her. Leaning over her to kiss her, he slid his knee subtly between her legs. She willingly parted them and squeezed his thigh between hers as he settled on her.

Hook increased the intensity of his kisses with that little show of consent. He moved his weight around so that she could feel the skin of his chest, moving his hips on her and pressing his thigh against her heat. He could feel the tension mounting in them both. If they wanted to keep quiet – they weren't going to be able to do much more than this.

Emma was losing herself to her lust. Little sparks flew from their kisses as they intensified. She began to lift her hips so that she was "stroking" the thigh between her legs. She slid up the leather stretched across his thigh until she could feel his hardness against her belly and then she dropped her hips again. Hook broke the kiss and growled in her ear. Emma repeated the movement. Hook dropped his head to her neck and fully concentrated on not exploding before she did. Emma, fueled by his growl, rubbed up on him again and then again. She felt his teeth sink into her collarbone and she gasped with pleasure. It surprised but excited him. He kissed the marks he'd just left behind. She slid up his thigh again and he applied some pressure against her heat. He felt her hands drop from him in a surrender to a wave of pleasure. She let him take over. He rubbed his thigh against her heat and pressed against her clit as much as possible through her leggings. She arched her back but he could tell she was missing something to push her over the edge. The tip of his hook moved across her shoulder. He moved slowly because he wasn't sure how much she liked it. She moaned and pushed her hips against him. Grabbing his skin and pulling him toward her motivated him to do it again. This time his hook just broke the skin and tiny blood droplets bubbled up. Emma was breathing heavily and starting to moan more loudly, truly enjoying herself. Hook looked quickly over his shoulder to make sure her parents weren't waking at the noise. Emma reached up and grabbed his head and pulled his ear to her lips. "More", she whispered. Hook smiled and dropped his mouth to her chest. Kissing what skin she had exposed. He moved his thigh against her damp excitement with real purpose. He felt her desperation for release rising. Brushing his stubble along her skin was making her moan more. She was gasping in anticipation of her orgasm. Hook began to mumble into her ear, "Moan for me, Luv. I know you're close, and it is unbelieeeeevably sexy…" He nibbled her ear and she lost herself in her climax. He caught her screams in a kiss and held her as she tensed against him and convulsed, wrapping her arms around him and riding it out. He held her until her breathing calmed. Hook was trying to calm him self down. Pleasuring Emma was a type of sex in itself. He felt satisfied at the same time was frustrated. Emma was just laying in his arms enjoying her sated state. He fell back on his left arm to lay beside her. Trying to calm down, he focused on breathing and didn't hear when Emma whispered to him.

When Hook didn't answer her, she looked at him. His face was focused and unsmiling. She realized he was trying to come down and that he had had no release. She felt hot and sexy after her amazing climax and wanted to give him that too. She stopped trying to talk to him and pushed him onto his back. Hook watched mutely as she unlaced his pants. He _should_ ask her if she was sure…but he really wanted this. She met his eyes and reached for his member. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

Carefully, she handled the shaft and secretly marveled at his perfect size. Not too big, not too small…she laughed at her self thinking of the three bears. His eyes popped open at her laugh. "Sorry," she apologized, "it just seems…too….perfect." She looked away as she said it, embarrassed to meet his eyes. He reached out and touched her face and smiled. She understood and smiled at him. He closed his eyes as she resumed. Slowly she slid her hand up his shaft and rubbed her thumb across the tip and then she slid back down. Increasing her speed slightly as Hook began to clench his fist. She worked him into a labored breathing, gasping state. His hook was buried deep in the dirt and his other hand groped for her thigh in anticipation. Emma, knowing he needed more, bent and licked the pre-cum off the tip. Sweet in her mouth, she kept licking him. He started to swear in whispers and she moved up to claim his mouth to keep him quiet. She kept the friction sliding up and down his shaft, she felt his tensing and broke the kiss to whisper, "Come, on, Luv. You are unbelievably sexy!" she smiled and kissed him as he ejaculated. The warm cum smeared on her belly. His gutterell release was almost a shout – but her was kissing him and caught the sound, she hoped. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, breathing hard and spasming.

Without saying anything, they cleaned themselves up and arranged themselves to sit half naked, next to the fire and just enjoyed the feeling of the other's skin. Both found themselves looking forward to the next time and how much pleasure they could get the other to endure. The kissing started again and Hook stood up, helped Emma stand and then scooped her up and carried her to his tent. Hook snuggled Emma on the blankets and kissed her until they were sleepy. Emma fell asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep for a while and then closed his eyes.

Hook was the first to wake in the morning. He heard someone moving around the camp to make a breakfast for everyone. He rolled free of Emma and went to grab his shirt to dress himself. When he couldn't find it he began tossing blankets aside looking for it more desperately. Then he heard it.

"A-hem" Snow's voice was at the mouth of the tent. Hook froze – like a teenager – feeling embarrassed to be caught topless with her daughter. With a slight blush – Hook went to the tent flap and tried to meet Snow's eyes with a smile. "Emma's still asleep…". Hook trailed off when he saw that she was looking away towards the campfire and just handing him the shirts left behind from last night.

"I don't need to know. But take these before her father sees them." Snow tossed the shirts to Hook, glimpsing a half naked Emma still asleep in the tent as she turned away. Hook exhaled in relief, that could have gone worse, he thought. Hook slipped his shirt on and buttoned himself up. He was about to leave the tent when he heard Emma waking. He knelt down next to her. She rolled over and smiled up at him.

The breakfast making sounds made her look away. She sat up and grabbed her shirt from where Hook had dropped it. "Good thing you grabbed this," she said pulling her tank top back on. "Imagine if they had found this out there!" she laughed and then saw Hooks face. He looked bashful and wouldn't meet her eyes. "DID we leave them out there? Who found them?"

"Your mother brought them in before your father saw them." He explained. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well this may be weird." Emma went to move passed Hook and head to the campfire. He held her arm and met her eyes. Unable to think of exactly what he wanted to say, he kissed her quickly and then let her go.

Charming and Snow were making breakfast. Snow didn't meet Emma's eyes, not that Snow was upset or bothered, but she knew Emma would be embarrassed. She hoped Emma would tell her when she was ready. Emma was grateful she didn't have to explain things to her parents yet.

Throughout the day her mind went back to her encounter with Hook. She knew his mind was going there too. She would catch him looking at her and then smiling. It was really cute.

The adventures of the day found the group separated and looking for different things. Snow and Charming were staying behind to wait for Neil and Hook and Emma were headed to find Tinkerbell.

When they were unable to locate her they started to head back to camp. When the rain started, they began to run. But in the driving rain they lost their way. Hook pulled them into a cave to wait out the rain. Emma made a fire and Hook hung his jacket on a rock in hopes it might dry. When he looked up he saw a drenched Emma backlit by the flames. He smiled and moved toward her.

"What?" she asked. "Why the smile?"

Hook approached her and put his hands on her hips. "Well, you are standing there, soaked and gorgeous and all I can think of is that we are alone, out of earshot, and I…" Emma interrupted him with a kiss. She threw her arms around him and he held her and spun them in a circle and gave into desire. He held her cold wet body to him. She shivered a little and he helped her take her shirt off. He stood her in front of the fire and kissed her neck from behind her. Hook let his fingers push her bra straps off of her. She tilted her head back onto his shoulder and he kissed her. Deftly he unhooked her bra. He kissed her shoulders. She turned around to face him and let her bra fall away. She stood there, topless and exposed. Hook knew he had never seen anything so beautiful. "Emma…" he breathed. She reached out and helped him out of his shirt. Once his skin was exposed, Emma held his eyes and stepped into him. She pressed her breasts against his chest and he closed his eyes at the contact. She felt amazing against his skin. Holding her tightly against him, he kissed her passionately and deeply.

Emma surrendered herself to the safety he provided. Somehow she knew that he would always protect her. She would never say that out loud, but somehow she knew that with him – she wouldn't have to. Warmth enveloped her and his kiss ignited the fire within her. Her desire intensified her kiss.

Killian felt her intensity and her want. He had every intention of satisfying that want. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. She felt weightless in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and buried her hands in his gorgeous black hair. He loved that feeling. He stumbled across the cave to the wall. He reached out and found that it was jagged and rough. He couldn't brace her against that. He set her down and spread his jacket out on the ground. She watched him and smiled. He stood up and looked at her, he bowed slightly, silently inviting her to lie down. She crossed to him and held his face in her hands. She kissed him again and rubbed her chest on his. He let out a sort of growl and picked her up off her feet and they lay down together on his jacket. He kissed her as she reached to unlace his pants. Trying desperately to go slowly, Hook broke the kiss and kissed her neck and ear. In a low husky voice, he whispered, "your hands are like fire on my skin". Emma smiled and rolled him on his back. She quickly straddled him and looked down into his face. Smiling coyly she trailed her fingertips down his muscular chest and watched him smile up at her. She let her fingers tangle his chest hair. Lazily her forefinger dragged lightly across his skin, across his abs and up his sides. Hook put his hands on her hips and lifted his hips up to hers. She could feel the hardness between her legs. She smiled down at him as she bent forward and dragged her tongue across his nipple. She teased him for a few more minutes. Slowly she kissed her way up to his ear. He reached his hand up and brushed his thumb across her nipple. Her breasts were hanging over his chest and gently brushing against it.

Emma moaned at that contact and whispered, "you feel amazing…". Hook growled and rolled Emma over. He knelt next to her and she pulled her leggings off. Hook pulled his own pants off and stopped. He was overwhelmed just looking at her naked and spread out on his coat on the floor of the cave….waiting for him to take her. She had left her panties on. Carefully, he slipped the tip of his hook under her waistband. She bit her lip in anticipation. He sliced them off of her and knelt in between her legs. She reached up and pulled him on top of her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to prolong this…a little pleasure…" She kissed him and raised her heat up to tempt him with her moisture…Hook stopped asking about more foreplay – and placed himself at her entrance. Emma was breathing hard and he watched her face as he entered her. The feeling was indescribable. He fit her perfectly and everything in her body was on fire with pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his chest and moved with him. She moaned and pushed against him in a beautiful rhythm. Hook had had many women –but never felt a connection like this. He had loved Mila passionately, but it had been a more reserved, caring love. Their lovemaking had been sweet and caring – but it lacked the fire and intimacy that he felt now. Emma was…perfect. He moved around in her wetness and pushed in and retreated and pushed back in to her.

Emma dragged her nails across his back, whispering his name and willing him to keep going. She wanted this to last forever. Hook's sweaty body was rubbing against hers as she looked in his eyes and knew he was feeling the same thing. He was growling and moaning her name as he thrust into her.

Emma wrapped her legs around him again and rolled him onto his back without breaking their connection. She was on top now. Her blond hair spilling across her shoulders. She raised herself up and the ground against his hips, pushing him all the way inside her. Hook rested the cold metal of his hook on her left hip and his hand on her right. Emma held herown breast with one hand as she rode him. Faster and faster she slid up and down his shaft. Her other hand was on Hooks forearm but as her climax built she buried it in her own hair, just enjoying the sensations.

Hook watched her with one hand in her long blond hair sticking to her damp and sweaty skin while the other held her tender white breast. It was a sight that pushed him almost over the edge. He wanted her to cum with him. He pulled her forward to his chest, kissed her and rolled her over. He thrust into her again and again. She was very close. Resting the cool metal of his hook against her clit with a little pressure as he plunged into her again was all she needed. She screamed out as her muscles shuddered in her climax. He matched her with a deep expletive of his own as his body tensed and shot his seed into her. Together they shuddered as their spent bodies relaxed. He collapsed next to her, legs still entwined and they kissed until they fell asleep in the warm scent of their lovemaking.


End file.
